wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guddo Nyusu
グッドニュス is the version of No One Mourns The Wicked from the Japanese production of Wicked. The title translates as "Good News," which is the first line in the English version. Lyrics Kanjihttp://wickedlyrics.livejournal.com/30833.html グッドニュス 聞け！ 恐ろしい魔女 悪者は消え去る 俺たち皆の敵は 死んだ！ グッドニュス グッドニュス 『 見ろ！　グリンダ様だ！ オズの皆さん、 』 みんなで　祝いましょう 正しき者はいつの世も 栄え続けるのよ 悪い魔女は　もう現れない 素敵な　オズの国を 創りましょう 共に 消えたぞ　ウィキッド さあさ　集まれ 奴は二度と来ない 哀れな　ウィキッド 死んでいってぞ もはや戻らない 誰にも 愛されぬまま ひとり　消えてゆくの それがあの子の　悲しき運命（さだめ） 誰にも 愛されぬまま ひとり　死んでいった それが彼女の　悲しき運命（さだめ） 『 悪い魔女がどうして生まれたのかお話ししましょう。 彼女にも父親はいました。もちろん母親もいたの。多くの人と同じように。 』 一人にしてしまうよ 大丈夫　たった　ひと晩 君ひとりだけを　愛してるよ 『 そしてどこの家庭にもあるように。。。彼らにも秘密があったの。 』 飲みなよ　さあ　この酒を 二人で楽しもう 不思議だろ　この色は 魔法の酒　飲み干そう そうすりゃ　気分は最高 ここへおいで 『 魔女は生まれたときから。。。ちょっと。。。普通ではなかったの。 』 出てくる よし！ 産まれます やった！ 産まれた 頭だ 可愛い　元気な　赤ちゃん　さあ 『 大変だ！ どうしたの？ 』 不思議だ この子の 醜い 顔は その肌の色は　恐ろしい緑だ グリーン！ 『 連れて行け。。。さっさと連れて行け！ こうして悲劇は始まったの。 』 魔女はいない さあさ　歓べ オズに　平和が来た 誰にも （独り） 愛されぬまま （Ah～） 一人　死んでいった （去り行く） 悪は 滅んで行く 運命（さだめ） 死んだぞ　ウィキッド （ウィキッド！） 悪い魔女　ウィキッド （ウィキッド！） 死んだぞ！ ウィキッド！ ウィキッド！ ウィキッド！ Romaji Guddonyūsu Kike! Osoroshī majo Warumono wa kiesaru Oretachi mina no teki wa Shinda! Guddonyūsu Guddonyūsu 『 Miro! Gurinda-samada! Ozu no minasan, 』 Min'na de iwaimashou Tadashiki mono wa itsu no yo mo Hae tsudzukeru no yo Warui majo wa mō arawarenai Sutekina Ozu no kuni o Tsukurimashou Tomoni Kieta zo u~ikiddo Sā sa atsumare Yatsu wa nidoto konai Awarena u~ikiddo Shinde itte zo Mohaya modoranai Darenimo Aisa renu mama Hitori kiete yuku no Sore ga ano ko no kanashiki unmei (sadame) Darenimo Aisa renu mama Hitori shinde itta Sore ga kanojo no kanashiki unmei (sadame) 『 Warui majo ga dōshite umareta no ka ohanashi shimashou. Kanojo ni mo chichioya wa imashita. Mochiron hahaoya moita no. Ōku no hito to onajiyōni.』 Hitori ni shite shimau yo Daijōbu tatta hitoban Kimi hitori dake o aishiteruyo 『 Soshite doko no katei ni mo aru yō ni... Karera ni mo himitsu ga atta no.』 Nomi na yo sā kono sake o Futari de tanoshimou Fushigidaro kono-iro wa Mahō no sake nomihosou Sō surya kibun wa saikō Koko e oide 『 Majo wa umareta toki kara... Chotto... Futsūde wa nakatta no.』 Detekuru Yoshi! Umaremasu Yatta! Uma reta Atamada Kawaii genkina akachan sā 『 Taihenda! Dō shita no? 』 Fushigida Kono-ko no Minikui Kao wa Sono hada no iro wa osoroshī midorida Gurīn! 『 Tsurete ike... Sassato tsurete ike! Kōshite higeki wa hajimatta no.』 Majo wa inai Sā sa yorokobe Ozu ni heiwa ga kita Darenimo (Hitori) Aisa renu mama （Ah～） Hitori shinde itta (Sariyuku) Aku wa Horonde iku Unmei (sadame) Shinda zo u~ikiddo (U~ikiddo!) Warui majo u~ikiddo (U~ikiddo!) Shinda zo! U~ikiddo! U~ikiddo! U~ikiddo! Direct Translation Good news! Listen! The scary witch -- The evil has disappeared The enemy of us all Has died! Good news, Good news "Look! It's Glinda!" "Everyone in Oz -" Everyone let's celebrate together The righteous will always Continue to prosper The evil witch will not appear again Let's rebuild the great country of Oz Together The wicked has disappeared Now now, let's gather She will never return The pathetic wicked Has died It's too late for her to come back Loved by no one, All alone, she disappeared That was that girl's sad fate Loved by no one, All alone, she died That was her sad fate "Why was the evil witch born? Let me tell you! Even she had a father. Of course she had a mother too. Just like lots of people!" I'll have to leave you on your own Don't worry, it's just for one night You are the only one I love "And then just like lots of families, they had a secret." Come on, drink this wine Let's enjoy ourselves Isn't it mysterious, this colour? Drink up every drop of this magical wine If you do that, you'll feel great Come here "From the time the witch was born ... she was a little ... out of the ordinary." She's about to come out Good! She's coming out Great! She's born Her head! A cute, energetic, baby ... aaa "Oh no! What is it?" It's mysterious This child's Ugly Face The colour of her skin, is a fearful green GREEN! "Take her away ... hurry up and take her away!" "So the tragedy began." The witch is not here Now now, let's celebrate Peace has come to Oz Loved by no one (Alone) Alone, she died (She left) The fate of evil Is to perish Wicked has died (Wicked!) The evil witch, wicked (Wicked) Wicked has died! Wicked! Wicked! thumb|300px|right Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble